I'll Make You Love Me
by terrorchann
Summary: Wolfram resigned to the fact that if he wanted Yuuri to return his feelings, he'd have to do something about it himself. But can he get Yuuri to fall for him before someone else steals the young king's affections? WxY
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, there. This is going to be my first Kyo Kara Maoh! Fanfiction. Yay :D. I've wanted to write one FOREVER. Mainly because I really haven't found one on here that I actually liked, which is strange, considering I've read all the most popular ones. I'll try to keep them as in character as possible and I'll keep my grammar as proper (?) as I can. At first the smut scenes may suck but I gotta learn somehow, right?**

**Sorry the first chapters awkward, hopefully it'll get better. I think my problem is that my writing is 'stiff'. I hope it'll get better the more I practice this. **

**If there's anything you'd personally like to see in this fic, I'd love to hear it. Sorry for the awkward AN hehe...**

**Summary: Wolfram resigned to the fact that if he wanted Yuuri to return his feelings, he'd have to do something about it himself. But can he get Yuuri to fall for him before someone else steals the young king's affections?**

**Pairings: Wolfram/Yuuri; (extremely slight) ****Anissina/Gwendel****; One-sided Yuuri/?;**** Other minor pairings (maybe)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh! or any of its characters yada yada yada all that shit.**

**Warning: Contains language, yaoi, lemons, first time smut writer (beware the awfulness)**

* * *

_A flash of lightning lit up the sky outside the royal chamber as the steady sound of rainfall drowned out all the noise of the night. The warm fire was burning out and a chill had begun to seep into the room._

_Yuuri unconsciously snuggled into his fiancé's chest and hummed lightly in his sleep. Wolfram ran his fingers through Yuuri's soft black hair and smiled as the double black looked up at him through lidded eyes. The two remained quiet for a moment, each lost in thought._

_"Wolfram?" The boy asked groggily._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I've been thinking. . .Do you love me?"_

_"What do you think, wimp?" Yuuri glanced up at him and blinked. Wolfram wrapped him arms around Yuuri's waist._

_"I love you more than anything." He assured the boy._

_"Really?"_

_Wolfram sighed and grabbed Yuuri's chin, tilting the boy's face toward his. Yuuri's face turned red at the sudden action, but he didn't say anything. Emerald eyes gazed down into black for what seemed like an eternity. Wolfram slowly brought his lips down upon Yuuri's._

_It was a gentle kiss, but full of passion and longing nonetheless. When Yuuri didn't respond to the kiss, Wolfram stopped. He could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. Yuuri had a dazed look on his face and Wolfram was scared that he shocked Yuuri too much with the kiss._

_"Sor-" Before he could finish Yuuri wrapped his arm around his neck and hungrily kissed him. Wolfram's hands roamed the boy's body as he groaned lightly at his fiancé's boldness._

_The two feverishly kissed as if their lives depended on it. Their bodies furiously rocked together and the friction wasn't helping Wolfram's quickly developing 'problem'._

_Yuuri seemed to be having the same issue and began to moan softly at Wolfram's touches. Wolfram trailed kisses down his neck and started unbuttoning Yuuri's shirt._

_Yuuri looked up at him with a flushed face, panting wildly. It was the sexist thing Wolfram had ever seen._

"Wolfram?" He felt himself being shaken awake. The first thing he saw was large brown eyes. Soft hair tickled his face and he heard a giggle of delight. Of course it was a dream. Yuuri was much to innocent to willingly engage in such activities. This wouldn't be the first time you blond ex-prince had a sexual dream about his husband to be, in fact they were becoming more common, most likely do to his sexual frustrations. Men have needs, you know.

"Finally!" His adoptive daughter exclaimed, "You've been sleeping forever!"

Wolfram groaned and sat up. The warm daylight shone brightly through the windows and filled the room in a warm glow. There were no signs of the previous night's downpour, if there even was one. Greta laughed and jumped onto the large bed with him.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, trying his best to hide his annoyance as he willed his arousal away. Greta didn't sleep in the same room with Wolfram and Yuuri any longer, she had long ago insisted she was too old to sleep with her adoptive parents and now had her own room.

"I came to wake you up," she chirped, "it's almost noon. Hurry up and get dressed so we can leave! Everyone else is already ready to go, we're waiting on you!"

She didn't give him a chance to reply before rushed out of the room, slamming the heavy wooden door shut. Today they were going to get Yuuri who had been visiting his world for a few months to visit his family. Greta was very happy to see him and practically talked about him non-stop. She missed him terribly. Wolfram thought about his fiancé quite a bit as well and tried not to show it, but he missed him just as much if not more so than Greta.

_'How would Yuuri feel if he knew I was having such dreams about him?'_ Wolfram shuddered at the thought. Yuuri wasn't too comfortable having Wolfram as his fiancé and he probably thought the feeling was mutual. I was at some point, but Wolfram grew to love the king.

In the beginning, Wolfram hadn't liked Yuuri at all. Though, with time the young boy grew onto him like some kind of mold. Cute mold, though. Despite Wolfram's growing fondness of the double black, his feeling seemed unreturned.

Yuuri had shown no interest in him, relationship wise, and it frustrated Wolfram to no end. Really, that wimp proposed to him yet had no intention of truly being his! It's not as if he actually tried to woo or seduce Yuuri, after all Yuuri proposed to him, knowingly or not, and that should be his responsibility. Yuuri had no concerns for the customs of the nobles, apparently.

Had Wolfram not remained completely loyal to him? Had he not remained by his side at all times? Was Yuuri even aware of his feelings? Was Yuuri just trying to let him down easy?

Whatever the case, Wolfram resigned to the fact that if he wanted Yuuri to return his feelings, he'd have to do something about it himself. Even though he'd never really flirted much his entire life, as pathetic as that sounds, he just never found the time for it, so he had no practice.

He really had no idea how to. It's not like he could just go to his mother or brothers for help; that would be a serious blow to his pride.

Maybe he should just ignore his pride and love and just let Yuuri go.

'_No,' _Wolfram thought, '_I've waited patiently long enough. I'm not letting Yuuri go, whether he likes me or not. He's **mine**.'_

Wolfram huffed in annoyance. This day hasn't treated him well already and he'd just woken up. Torturing himself with thoughts of his hopeless love life made it even worse. Mustering up the will to get out of bed, he quickly threw his clothes on.

* * *

"Your majesty!" Gunter flung himself at the young dripping wet king. Gunter practically strangled _Wolfram's _fiancé with his hug, if you could even call it that. Wolfram clenched his fists and did his best to hide a scowl. Maybe trying to change his admittedly bad attitude would make Yuuri like him more. That would include not being jealous over every interaction Yuuri has with others, which is easier said than done.

"It's nice to see you, Gunter. . ." Yuuri awkwardly hugged the man back. As Gunter continued to pester poor Yuuri with his questions and concerns, Conrad tossed both him and Murata a towel.

"Has anything happened since I've been gone?" Yuuri asked, shrugging the lavender-haired man off. He turned to glance at Murata, but the Great Sage had gone off somewhere on his own. He turned bak to Conrad waiting for a reply.

"Not anything important, though we've been busy training new troops." Conrad replied before helping Yuuri up.

"But you still have plenty of papers to sign and lessons to do." Gunter put in. Yuuri grimaced slightly at the word he'd have to put in daily.

"No don't do papers! You should spend time with me! You've been gone for months." Greta wrapped her arms around Yuuri, smiling. The young girl had grown taller since Yuuri saw her last, indicating he'd been gone for a while.

"You'll get all wet." He said and ruffled her curly hair.

"I don't care." She nuzzled into Yuuri and giggled, happy to see her adoptive father.

"Really, we should be getting back to the castle soon." Conrad said.

"Aright." Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram.

"Are you OK?" He asked, "You haven't said a word since I got here."

_'I'm surprised you even noticed.'_ Wolfram thought shook himself out of his thoughts before answering.

"I'm fine, wimp." Wolfram crossed his arms while Yuuri's face just grew more concerned.

"Are you sure?" Wolfram just nodded.

Yuuri looked at him for another moment before climbing out of the large fountain.

"OK, let's go."

* * *

**Wow, that really sucked a lot. I'm sorry D:**

**But I know you've probably heard this a million and one times but I swear it'll get better! Who knows, I'll probably go back and change some things later on when I see it fit. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah I've been putting this off far too long!**

**I have like 4 reviews on this, but I'm too scared to look! I think they might be bad. . . Or maybe not. But I'm scared, man. I don't take criticism well. At all.**

**Anyway, sorry for not updating. I planned to update wayyyy sooner than this, but I've been busy with school. Midterms are coming up and I'm nervous. I swear I don't even think I'm a human just one big pile of over-sensitive nerves waiting to go off at the slightest touch. Sorry this chapter may not be up to par with your expectations, but I swear on my first born child it will eventually get there!**

**So again, if there is anything you want to see out of this story, let me know and I'll see what I can do when I grow a pair and look at the reviews. I'm still much scared about peoples' opinions. People who I'll never meet. T-T Someone help me.**

**Summary: Wolfram resigned to the fact that if he wanted Yuuri to return his feelings, he'd have to do something about it himself. But can he get Yuuri to fall for him before someone else steals the young king's affections?**

**Pairings: Wolfram/Yuuri; (extremely slight) Gwendal/****Anissina****;**** Other minor pairings (maybe)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh! or any of its characters yada yada yada all that shit.**

**Warning: Contains language, yaoi, no lemons this chapter thank the high heavens because mine suck**

The office was quiet, save the sounds of the small scratching of the pen Yuuri used to sign the vast amount of papers. The stack was still high and he inwardly frowned at the thought of having to sign each and every one of these papers. Me must have signed a few thousand, give or take a hundred.

As nice as it is to be away from school work, this wasn't too different. Almost worse, in fact. He had only been here a day and he was already shut in the office signing paper after paper. Though, there was one thing he couldn't get off his mind.

_What was wrong with Wolfram yesterday? I haven't spoken to him since I got here. Is he angry with me?_

The door slammed open, causing Yuuri to spill ink over the entire page as he was jerked from his thoughts. Hoping to avoid Gwendal's wrath he quickly shoved the paper into the small bin beside his desk. He looked up to see Greta holding a small book.

"Yuuri, can you read to me?" She asked, "Out in the commons garden?" he thought for a moment on the offer. He glanced at the large pile of papers on his desk and bit his lip.

"Well, I really need to work on these papers. . ." He replied, but seeing the completely dejected look on the girl's face made him feel incredibly guilty about denying her.

"Oh, alright." He gave in, "Let's go."

The two sat under a tree, not too far away from the training soldiers. On another side of the long stretch of land, a few maids were managing some of the decorative plants around the property. The midday sun sat high in the clear blue sky. It was such a lovely day, Yuuri was glad he decided to come out here with his adoptive daughter.

Although not the best at reading the language of the demons, Yuuri tried his best to accurately tell Greta the story. Not that she really cared about that. She was just happy to be with her father. The story seemed to be the Demon version of Cinderella. The story was very interesting, but was a bit more gruesome than the Earth version.

Suddenly, Greta screamed and jumped away from the tree. Before Yuuri knew what was happening he felt himself being shoved aside. He moaned in pain from the shove. He looked up at the man who lay on top of him. Yuuri had never seen this man before, he certainly would have remembered. He was very handsome, after all.

The man blushed and quickly climbed off of him, blushing furiously.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Yuuri looked up to see Conrad at his side.

"What happened?" Yuuri sat up, rubbing his head.

"The tree branch fell; it could have really hurt you." He replied. Yuuri looked up at the tall tree to see a branch broken in half, the larger chunk haven fallen exactly where he had been sitting. The maids from before had ran over as well, muttering to each other.

"Thank you for pushing me out of the way." He smiled at the embarrassed looking soldier.

"I would do anything f-for my king." The young man stuttered. One of the maids then cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." The young maid said in a rushed manner, "It's my job to make sure the trees are well cared for."

"It's fine." Yuuri replied. "No need to feel bad." The young girl, with a rather flushed face, nodded and scurried back to the other maids. Conrad stepped towards Yuuri, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're fine, Your Majesty?" Conrad asked again.

"Yes, Conrad, I'm fine. And call me Yuuri." Yuuri brushed some of the dirt off of his shirt. Greta clung to his leg and slowly put the book towards his face.

"I'll read to you later, Greta." Her ruffled her hair and tried to ignore her pout. She turned to walk back towards the castle and tugged on his hand to follow her.

"Well, if you are alright, Yo- Yurri, we'll go back to training." Conrad turned to go back to the training field with the soldier.

"Wait." Yuuri stopped the latter. "What's your name?"

"Um. . . Daniel, Your Highness." The soldier replied.

"Well, Daniel, thank you again for saving me." Yuuri said.

"Of course." Daniel replied before heading after Conrad.

_Daniel. _Yuuri thought, _He's very handsome. No, wait he most definitely is not. He is very not handsome._ Yuuri shook the thoughts out of his head and went after Greta back to the castle.

It had been a long day for Wolfram. Having been sent out to a small village on the border for recurring thefts, Wolfram was exhausted. Why did these things have to happen just as Yuuri got back? He wanted to spend time with his fiancé, not chasing down petty criminals who had nothing better to do than cause ruckus for him and his troops.

After two long horse rides, he was glad to be back to the castle. As he was putting his horse back in the stable, however, he overheard a bit of the conversation two of the maids were having as they fed the horses.

"I was so afraid I had gotten him seriously hurt." The shorter maid exaggerated as she reached down to grab another arm full of hay. "It's my job to keep up with the trees after all. I was going to check the trees before, but I got side tracked helping Marcia with the bushes. I usually can saw off the weak branched before such things happen. I feel so terrible."

"At least that soldier pushed him out of the way." The taller replied. "If he hadn't of reacted so quickly, his Majesty would have surely been crushed."

"Oh, don't say that!" The other cried and tightened her grip on the horse feed.

"What exactly happened?" Wolfram asked, surprising the short maid and causing her to throw the hay she was holding into the air. She turned around bent over to pick up the scattered hay.

"Oh, Lord von Bielefelt!" The other gasped. "How long have you been there?"

"Never mind that. What happened to Yuuri?" He asked as he looked between the two nervous maids.

"He was sitting under a tree and a branch almost fell on him. It was really big, so it was a good thing that soldier was there to push him out of the way." The tall one told the ex-prince.

"Is he OK?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes, he's fine. He wasn't hurt at all." The shy maid relied.

"What soldier pushed him?"

The maid hummed and scrunched her nose in thought. She looked over at the shorter maid, who shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Lord von Bielefeld. I don't know." She replied. "I do know that he was a trainee, though. He was also rather tall with dark hair. That's all I can remember about him. I wish I could be more helpful." She looked down towards the ground.

"It's not that important." Wolfram shrugged it off and turned to finish up with his horse. As he finished, he overheard more of the conversation.

"It was so cute! His Majesty looked really smitten with him." He heard one say in a hushed voice to the other. He clenched his fists and felt himself flare with jealousy.

_It's alright. _He said to himself. _The help just like to gossip amongst themselves. No big deal. _But that didn't really bring him any relief from the gnawing jealousy he felt towards the unknown man.

_Really, I'm being ridiculous. Getting jealous over something so stupid. What would people think of me? I'm over reacting. _He turned and walked back to the castle. _Besides, those stupid maids really need to keep conversations more to themselves._

He walked back to the castle in an even worse mood than before. He even snapped at a poor kitchen maid and didn't even stop to help her pick up the bowls she dropped. He told himself he'd stop getting like this over such silly things but somethings are easier said than done.

When he finally got to his room, it was late. Yuuri was already sleeping, as Wolfram had expected him to be. He sighed and changed out of his uniform.

As he climbed into bed he took note of how cute Yuuri looked while sleeping.

During the night Yuuri felt himself being kicked in the side. Not really an unusual happening when sleeping with Wolfram, but it woke him up nonetheless. Feeling slightly agitated, he got up and quietly threw some clothes and a jacket on. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep to easy anyway, so he decided to go for a stroll.

The garden was silent and the soft light of the moon illuminated the area. All that could be heard was some cricket like creature that Yuuri had yet to learn the proper Demon term for. He felt completely alone, but not in a bad way.

Sometimes, Yuuri prefered the quiet and peace the night offered. It wasn't often he'd get to be completely alone, here or on Earth, so he enjoyed it when he could.

He lost himself in thought and walked aimlessly through the garden. That is until he ran into something and fell backwards.

"Ow. . ." He grimaced from the ground and looked up. It was the same soldier from earlier. The dark haired man above him bit his lip nervously when he realized who had run into him.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty." The young man panicked and helped the king up.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. It was my fault anyway." Yuuri assured him, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

_Beautiful? No very __**not**__ beautiful. . . Not at all. Especially not the way the moon reflects perfectly in them. Nope. Not the slightest bit beautiful. _Yuuri felt himself blushing and was glad it was too dark to notice.

"It's just that. . . I'm not really supposed to be out here." The soldier laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Really? Why not?" Yuuri asked. He had never heard of such a rule before now.

"This is the royal garden. It's not meant for people like me." Daniel replied and avoided the king's gaze.

"Well, I'm the king, and since there's no higher say than mine, I'll let you come in here anytime you want." The young king said.

"You really don't have to, Your Majesty." Daniel fidgeted.

"Of course I do." Yuuri replied, "You saved me earlier, after all. I owe you."

"Any honorable soldier of the king would do the same, Your Majesty." The soldier said.

"Well then you really are an honorable soldier, so why not let you in the garden?" Yuuri smiled. The two were quiet for a moment.

"Would you walk me back to my room?" Yuuri asked, catching the young soldier off guard. He froze for a moment. He was definitely not expecting that.

"Um, of course, Your Majesty." He replied in a shaky voice.

"Call me Yuuri."

**Ughhh. I'm so glad this is done. But unfortunately, it's shit. I'm sorry T-T I have let you all down. I think I use too many commas. Why is my writing so stiff? Anyone got any tips on how to fix that? I'd love to hear them. I also probably didn't use the right it's. But please forgive me! Again I must assure you it will get better (I promise)**

**I think I made Greta to OOC, but that's one thing I won't apologize for. She wasn't well fleshed out in the anime and if she was then I must have overlooked it. Or it might have been in season 3 (which I haven't watched). Oh well. **


End file.
